Dinner Requirement
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Sicher, eine alberne Ausrede für einen Flirt. Oneshot. Femmeslash. AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG Don't like don't read.


Original-Autorin: Xio11  
Original-Titel „Dinner Requirement" (auch hier bei MM/HG

Übersetzt von Mr.Spock (das bin ich! _fröhlich in die Runde winkt_)

Glücklicherweise hat Xio es mir erlaubt, ihre Femmeslashgeschichten zu übersetzen.  
Ein Dankeschön an Lapislazuli, die immer treu alles beta liest!

Viel Spaß!

_**Dinner Requirement**_

Es war spät. Die meisten Bewohner vom Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 waren bereits zu Bett gegangen. Zumindest die meisten. Molly wartete wie immer darauf, dass Arthur aus dem Ministerium zurückkehrte, während Remus für seinen Teil einfach an einem akuten Schub von Schlaflosigkeit litt. Da nur sie beide noch auf waren, hatten sie sich dafür entschieden, einander Gesellschaft zu leisten. Es war bereits die dritte Nacht, in der Remus seinen Weg in Mollys Domäne, die Küche, gefunden hatte, um dort mit ihr einige Tassen Tee zu trinken. Dann verkündete ein plötzliches „Plopp", dass gerade jemand in der Eingangshalle appariert war.

„Ich glaube, Arthur ist zurück." Schnell verließ Molly die Küche.

"Minerva!" Molly war total überrascht von dem Anblick Minerva McGonagalls, die sich schwer gegen die Wand lehnte. Schwer atmend und tropfnass presste Minerva sich die Hand gegen die Brust. Doch das Erstaunliche daran war, dass Minerva aussah, als wäre sie bereit in Ohnmacht zu fallen, ohne dass Molly den Grund dafür erkennen konnte.

„Remus! Remus, schnell!"

„Was ist passiert? Minerva, bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ich… brauche…setzen…" Minerva keuchte. Remus ergriff Minervas Arm, legte ihn sich über die Schultern und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille, um sie zu stützen. Vorsichtig schickte er sich an, sie in das Wohnzimmer bringen.

„Remus warte, sollten wir sie nicht zu Bett bringen?"  
„Ja, schon, aber wir sind voll. Wir haben kein Bett frei."  
"Hermine hat ein Doppelbett. Ich bin sicher, es würde sie nicht stören, wenn wir Minerva bei ihr unterbringen. Immerhin ist das ein Notfall."

Remus sah Molly nur an, sie hatte sich auf Minervas andere Seite gestellt und war bereit, Minervas Gewicht mit zu tragen. Sie sah zu Remus hinüber.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen."

Langsam stiegen sie die Treppen hinauf. Schließlich erreichten sie Hermines Zimmer. Molly klopfte laut an Hermines Tür, doch nichts passierte. Sie klopfte erneut, doch wieder geschah nichts. Mittlerweile etwas verärgert öffnete sie einfach die Tür.

Hermine hatte für einige Stunden fest geschlafen. Sie hatte das Klopfen an der Tür ignoriert, doch als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Licht in das Zimmer strömte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr länger schlafend stellen.

„Hermine, Hermine, Liebes, wach auf!"

"Mrs. Weasley, was ist los?" Hermine setzte sich schnell im Bett auf. „Geht es ihr gut?"

„Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher. Wir müssen sie hinlegen. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, Liebes?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber, was ist passiert?"

„Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten appariert, kurzatmig, aber was anderes wissen wir auch nicht."

Molly und Remus setzten Minerva langsam auf dem Bett ab, danach verschwand Remus hastig aus dem Raum. Hermine hatte zwar nichts dagegen, Minerva zu beherbergen, aber sich Remus in ihrem, nicht ganz so anständigem Schlafanzug zu zeigen, mochte für sie vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel sein

„Ich helfe Ihnen, Minerva ins Bett zu bringen." Wonach Molly beschloss, Minerva die Stiefel auszuziehen.

„Molly…was…machst… du?" Molly warf ihr nur einen Blick zu und fuhr mit ihrer Aufgabe fort. An Hermine gewandt, bemerkte sie:

„Gut, zumindest kann sie besser atmen, vor ein paar Minuten konnte sie kaum sprechen und konnte nur immer einzelne Wörter sagen."

„Danke, dass ihr über mich sprecht… als wäre ich nicht hier." Minerva bekam ihre Atmung langsam wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Alles in Ordnung, Professor?"

„Nur ein wenig angeschlagen, Miss Granger… Wie Sie sehen können." Sie schenkte Hermine ein kleines Lächeln, um die Schroffheit ihrer Worte zu mildern.

„Danke, Molly, aber ich kann das alleine!"

„Nein, kannst du nicht. Und jetzt müssen wir sehen, dass wir dich aus diesen nassen Sachen bekommen. "

„Molly, stop. Stop! Wenn du mir zu nah kommst, werde ich dich verhexen." Molly war nicht sonderlich überrascht. Immerhin hatte Minerva einen fürchterlichen Ruf als Patientin, was Molly nur zu gut wusste.

„Minerva, ich muss nachsehen, ob du verletzt bist. Und wenn du in diesen Kleidern bleibst, wirst du bloß krank und wir alle wissen, wie sehr du es liebst, im Bett bleiben zu müssen."

„Molly, ich meine es ernst."

Hermine dachte, nun wäre es an der Zeit, sich einzumischen. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde sie sonst in einer verfahrenen Situation enden.

„Mrs. Weasley, ich kümmere mich darum, dass sie in trockene Sachen kommt."

„Hermine, bist du dir da sicher? Sie kann sehr schwierig sein."

Minerva starrte Molly zornig an, während Hermine echte Mühe hatte, nicht zu lachen. Das war wohl gerade die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts gewesen.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich bekomme das hin, Mrs. Weasley. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, Ron und Ginny morgen erzählen zu müssen, dass ihre Mutter in eine Kröte verwandelt wurde."

„Nein, natürlich hast du das nicht. Gut, dann kümmere dich darum, dass…"

„…dass sie in trockenes Zeug kommt und ich werde auf Schnitte und Quetschungen achten. Keine Sorge, ich kenne die Prozedur."

„Gut, ich komme dann wieder und bringe ihr etwas gegen Erkältung."

„Molly, ich habe keine Erkältung."

„Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht, aber du solltest trotzdem etwas einnehmen, um sicher zu gehen, dass du dir nicht doch noch eine einfängst."

„Molly…"

„Ich komme gleich wieder."

„Molly, könntest du mich für wenigstens für diese Nacht in Ruhe lassen? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich morgen alles schlucken werde, das du für nötig erachtest."

„Du gibst mir dein Wort?"

„Ja, Molly."

„Gut. Dann sehe ich euch beide morgen früh." Damit verließ Molly den Raum.

„Wollen Sie sich jetzt um mich kümmern, Miss Granger?" Minervas Tonfall war mehr kokett als ärgerlich. Und sie hatte ein recht albernes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor." Hermine konnte weder ihre Belustigung verhehlen, als sie um das Bett herumging, noch konnte sie das Zittern verbergen, das ihren Körper bei Minervas Worten durchlief.

„Wie auch immer, Professor, niemand könnte es ertragen, wenn Sie wegen einer ordinären Erkältung das Bett hüten müssten."

„Ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass es sich dabei nur um mein Wohlbefinden handelt."

„Da haben Sie vollkommen Recht. Es handelt sich dabei eher um Ihre Gesundheit."

Minerva musste lachen, was dazu führte, dass sie vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte.

„Okay, Schluss mit lustig. Jetzt sehen wir erstmal zu, dass wir Sie aus diesen Sachen bekommen und schauen, was Ihnen fehlt."

„Och, nein, Sie nicht auch noch!"  
„Sie haben Mrs. Weasley versprochen, eine brave Patientin zu sein."

„Nein. Ich habe ihr lediglich zugesagt, ich würde diese verdammten Heiltränke schlucken, damit sie mich in Ruhe lässt."

„Schön und gut, aber ich habe Mrs. Weasley mein Wort gegeben und ich habe jede Absicht, es zu halten."

„Hermine, bitte." Minerva ließ Hermine das beste Schmollen aus ihrem Repertoire zukommen.

„Hören Sie auf damit. Sie wissen doch, dass ich das tun muss." Hermine grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.

_Wer würde mir glauben, wenn ich ihm erzählte, dass Minerva McGonagall mich wirklich angeschmollt hat? Keiner._

Minerva änderte ihre Taktik. „Hermine, wenn Sie näher kommen …"

„Was wollen Sie mir androhen? Sparen Sie sich den Atem, Professor, es würde nicht funktionieren."

„Warum ich?" Minerva richtete diese Frage an irgendein höheres Wesen. Sie konnte wirklich alles ertragen, nur nicht, bemuttert zu werden.

„Weil Sie es geradezu lieben, sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. So, je weniger Theater Sie machen, desto eher haben Sie es hinter sich. In Ordnung?" Hermine lächelte sie an. Sie sympathisierte absolut mit Minerva und wartete jetzt darauf, dass Minerva ihr grünes Licht gab, um weiter zu machen. Als sie sah, dass diese ihr leicht zunickte, begab sie sich an ihre Aufgabe. Hermine begann damit, Minervas Robe aufzuknöpfen. Als sie sie zur Gänze geöffnet hatte, half sie Minerva in eine sitzende Position, damit sie sie ihr ganz ausziehen konnte. Nachdem sie das erledigt hatte, kam sie an die nächste Bekleidungsschicht, einem Paar alter verwaschener Jeans und einem Pullover. Hermine wölbte fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Manchmal kann es auf sehr kalt werden, wenn man unterwegs ist. Speziell bei längeren Missionen. "

„Warum benutzen Sie keinen Wärmezauber?"

„Ich ziehe es vor, nicht mehr Magie auszuüben als unbedingt notwenig. Sonst kann man zu leicht entdeckt und zur Zielscheibe werden."

„Aha. Okay."

Hermine machte sich wieder daran, Minerva auszuziehen. Sie entfernte den Pullover, doch dann befand sie sich in der Zwickmühle. Konnte sie sich weiterhin beherrschen? Immerhin war sie im Begriff, Minerva McGonagall in ziemlich unbekleidetem Zustand zu sehen. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich voll auf ihre Handbewegungen zu konzentrieren. Langsam begann sie, die Bluse aufzuknöpfen, die Minerva unter dem Pullover getragen hatte.

„Nun ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich diesen Tag mal erleben würde."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Hermine mit verträumter Stimme.

_Um__ Himmels Willen__! Hat sie das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Hermine, warum kannst du nicht einmal deinen Mund halten!_

Minerva, die konzentriert an die Decke gestarrt hatte, während sie versuchte, ihre Verlegenheit zu kontrollieren, konzentrierte ihren Blick nun schnell auf Hermine. Hermine, für ihren Teil, hatte den Anstand, zu erröten, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, dann schaute sie weg und nahm ihre Aufgabe wieder auf. Als sie den vierten Knopf der Bluse öffnete, sah Hermine eine große und garstige Quetschung.

„Ich glaube, ich habe den Grund für Ihre Kurzatmigkeit gefunden."

„Ich war kurzatmig, weil ich weglaufen musste, bevor ich apparieren konnte. Das ist alles."

„Das, und die böse Quetschung, die Sie am Brustkorb haben. Vielleicht sollte ich Mrs. Weasley zurückholen."

„Hermine, bitte nicht. Ich bin bloß gestürzt, als ich versuchte, wegzukommen und ich kann jetzt ganz gut atmen. Bitte, Hermine, Sie können es ihr doch Morgen früh sagen." Sie zeigte erneut ihr bezauberndes Schmollen und dieses Mal wirkte es.

„Okay." Hermine schenkte Minerva ein Lächeln und bekam prompt eines zurück.

Hermine fuhr damit fort, Minerva aus ihren nassen Sachen herauszuschälen. Nachdem sie die nasse Bluse entfernt hatte, macht sie bei der Jeans weiter. Hermine erlaubte es sich nicht, Minervas Körper zu betrachten. Sie schwor sich, nicht noch weiter zu deren Verlegenheit beitragen, ganz gleichgültig, wie sehr sie auch den Anblick einer fast nackten Minerva McGonagall in sich aufnehmen wollte. Stattdessen entschied sie sich, einen gewissen Abstand zwischen ihnen zu etablieren und nutzte die Entschuldigung, sie müsste eine extra Decke und ein großes Shirt holen, welches Minerva als Pyjama tragen könnte

„Können Sie den Rest alleine ausziehen", fragte Hermine beiläufig, als sie sich vom Bett erhob."

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie enttäuschen muss, Hermine, aber das würde erfordern, dass Sie mich zumindest zum Abendessen einladen."

Hermine drehte sich plötzlich zu Minerva um, total betäubt. Minerva hatte ein sehr mutwilliges und schelmisches Glitzern in den Augen und sah aus, als ob sie sich sehr beherrschen müsste, um nicht zu lachen.

„Professor, ich wollte nicht andeuten… Es tut mir leid."

„Entspannen Sie sich, Hermine."

Hermine ging zurück zum Bett, half Minerva in das übergroße Shirt und hüllte sie dann die Decke, die sie geholt hatte. Sie ging zur anderen Bettseite und schlüpfte unter die Laken.

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

„Und, Professor…"

„Ja?"

„Ich werde diese Forderung nach einem Abendessen im Kopf behalten."

_Gut, wenn sie offen flirten kann, warum sollte ich es dann nicht auch?_

Damit drehte Hermine sich auf ihre Seite, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, schloss ihre Augen und versuchte, weiterzuschlafen. Der Tag hatte sich als besser herausgestellt, als sie gehofft hatte.

**Ende**


End file.
